ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
NGW presents CLAW: Circo del Mundo III
Circo del Mundo III took place at the famous Valhalla Hall in Stockholm, Sweden, and was the third Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling event under the nGw banner. It was the second time CLAW visited Stockholm, the first was during their 2012 World Tour when they set an attendance record for the promotion of 158,000 fans. __FORCETOC__ Background The Super Eight X-Stream tournament continued from Circo del Mundo II , where it was announced that the prize money for the semi-final matches had been increased to $150,000, and the grand prize for the winner was now $1,000,000 in addition to a shot at the CLAW Triple Crown Openweight Championship . It was unclear who would advance in one of the S8X brackets, as the match between Mephisto and Shawn Paxton was changed at the last minute to Mephisto versus his doll partner, Barnaby. Barnaby scored a huge upset and won that match. During a tag team match at Circo II, Zackary Lesard kicked his partner Maxwell Soloke in the face twice. Though it was deemed an accident, Soloke asked for a one-on-one bought between them to clear the air. Results *Mephisto & Barnaby perform a magic act to start the show. They accidentally kill a rabbit. *Barnaby (with major help from Mephisto) defeats "Iron Bear" Joe Ghaven in a Tables, Ladders & Clowns match to advance to the S8X Tournament Final. Ghaven nearly had the match won when he had to leave to save his manager Ethan Mills from Frank Sokolov . Post-match, Barnaby is violently attacked by one of the Yuk-Yuk Yakuza , who were acting as lumberclowns for the match. *The Tecnicos team of Frank Sokolov, Pedro Hernandez Jr and Adonica Hernandez defeated the Rudos team of Mumm-ra , Kwyjibo & Simone 2 falls to 1. Mumm-ra walked out on his team after the winning the second fall nearly single-handedly, seemingly upset that his team members weren't pulling their weight. The final fall ended after Pedro pinned Kwyjibo. *David Dreadful defeated Mick Mable in 2 to 1 in a 30-minute Ultimate Submission match to advance to the S8X Tournament Final. Mable fought back from a 2-0 deficit and nearly won the match, but one of his submissions were disallowed for being outside the ring, and then the timer ran out while he still had Dreadful in an Anacoda vise submission hold. *Joe Ghaven and Ethan Mills put on a stirring spoken word piece, assisted by props from Ghaven's magic bag. *In a non-title match, CLAW Triple Crown Champion Maxwell Soloke pinned his tag team partner, Zackary Lesard , in a violent and hard-hitting match after a Perfect Disaster knee strike. Aftermath *During the show, Ringmster "Blind" Sven Andersson introduced Rick Salvatore to his nephew, Rikard Andersson. Despite the fact that Rikard looked and acted just like "Slick" Rick, and Rick had an affair with Rikard's mother (Sven's sister Thora) twenty years ago, the color commentator was completely oblivious to the possibility that the Swedish kid was his son. *Due to the fact that Mephisto was actually the one who grabbed the bag of cash during the TLC Super 8-X match, it is the clown (and not Barnaby) who goes on to face David Dreadful in the tournament finals at Circo del Mundo IV. Original Hype Super Eight X-Stream Match: Joe Ghaven vs Barnaby In the first round, "The Iron Bear" dispatched his manager Ethan Mills' former client, Frank Sokolov while wearing women's lingerie. The tiny doll known as Barnaby defeated his best (only?) friend Mephisto in an impromptu match. Now, the biggest, most powerful man in CLAW squares off against a tiny inanimate doll. Will it be a match for the ages? For Barnaby be able to overcome this Goliath in possibly the greatest underdog upset in history? Will Mephisto even let Barnaby even compete? (Someone has to carry him down to the ring, after all) Most importantly: What kind of fiendish match stipulation will the two competitors have to deal with? Super Eight X-Stream Match: Mick Mable vs David Dreadful One year ago, the original Dr Claw nearly ruined David Dreadful's life. He injured his girlfriend, framed him for heinous crimes, and tricked the Chicago Kid into signing up for a horrible, humiliating contract. In true villainous fashion, Claw then turned around and gave all the riches and fame he promised Dreadful to his hand-picked spokesman and champion - Mick Mable. Mable and Claw made Dreadful's life miserable for months, until David was finally able to get out from under Dr. Claw's thumb by feeding his boss to a tiger at NO PLACE LIKE HOME. After Claw's demise, Mable repented his former actions, and though the fans forgave the little man and his excesses nearly killed him - David Dreadful has never forgiven him. Now, on the heels of Mable offering the Hidden Gem of Wrestling one final heart-felt apology and begging him for forgiveness, the two will met headlong with $150,000 on the line, plus a chance at a million bucks and a title shot to boot. Will the two men put their differences behind them? Or will the old hatreds and bad blood boil back up to the surface with all that money and glory hanging in the balance? The Rudos: Tommy, Kwyji & Brittney vs The Tecnicos: JOB Squad 2K13 Three men, two women and... Kwyjibo. The Rudos have little in common except for a violent desire to win at whatever cost. Mumm-ra and Simone are coming off tough losses in the S8X Tournament, while Kwyjibo is suffering from personal anguish after the horrible tragedies he suffered at the end of CLAW's previous run. They all have chips on their shoulders and something to prove. On the other side of the ring are three individuals who share a strange common bond: All are members of families famous for lying on their backs staring up at the lights. The Hernandez' and Frank Sokolov team up to prove they are more than just enhancement talent, and to shake off their families' collective shame, a shame so thick and heavy it could choke an elephant. Six individuals will everything to gain and plenty to lose... but only three can come out on top. 'Exhibition Match: Maxwell Soloke vs Zackary Lesard ' Max Soloke is a champion in turmoil. He never expected to have to defend the CLAW Triple Crown, and yet just over two months after CLAW's closing, he was put in the ring with his toughest and most difficult challenge ever. Though he retained the crown, he ultimately failed, and the loss eats him up inside. Through all of his challenges and hardships, his one consistent friend as been the "Red Wolf" Zackary Lesard. The two men have found friendship and common ground in striving to be the best. Lesard always fought to be taken seriously, and he will have the greatest opportunity of his career when he squares off against the champion... but that champion is his best friend. A best friend he kicked in the head twice in a tag match at Circo del Mundo II. Surely it was an accident, but to what extremes will Lesard go to prove he can hang with the best? And to what extremes will Soloke go to remain the best? Will a simple friendly exhibition match remain friendly? Find out at Circo del Mundo III! Original Event Preview Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling leaves the Far East far behind as Circo del Mundo heads toward Northern Europe to invade one of the most famous arenas on the FedWars circuit, Valhalla Hall in Stockholm, Sweden! The cold darkness of Norse Mythology serves as the backdrop for the second round of the Super Eight X-Stream Tournament. Some of the greatest (and strangest) competitors in the sport square off for supremacy like Viking warriors of old, and only the strongest will ascend to the hallowed halls of their ancestors! Full Event Results http://fedwars.net/fed_event.php?fed_id=168&event_id=2034 Category:Events